Halloween Colors
by darkmoonrise312
Summary: Halloween parties. Costumes, alcohol, and spin the bottle. Not everything is what you believe it to be on this All Hallos Eve.


**Haaaappyy Haallooooweeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! *thunder cracks* Muwahahahahahahahahahahaaha-huuwag*cough*kha! Uh, stupid ragweed. **

**Still, the Dark Moon rises once again to terrorize the inhabitants the internet on this moonlit night. Or maybe just give you a tasty lemon. It is harvest season, after all.**

**Well, it's Halloween again, the time of black cats, witches, beautiful forests of red, gold, and orange foliage, and maybe even a snowflake or two. Anyone see a RWBY fanfic coming along?**

**But this one isn't going to go how you think it will. No simple pink-shipping lesbian fuckfest. I've got a nice surprise for you at the end, but you're gonna hafta read your way there to find out how bad I messed with you! Muwahahaha! Enjoy the citrus! **

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go to the Halloween party?" I asked Weiss desperately, not accepting the news she just threw at me. Here I was, preparing my costume for next week's Halloween party, what was supposed to be the most awesomest party of the year, and my teammates just come up to me and tell me I can't go?! What kinda sick joke is this!?

"I just told you, Ruby," the frosty heiress replied, in her usual tone of superiority, "There is going to be alcohol at the party. You know the legal age in Vale is 17," she finished, pointing her finger at her leader to emphasize her point.

"If somebody caught a minor at the party," Blake chimed in, "Everyone involved would get in trouble. You could go to jail if you got caught, and the rest of us could too."

"But, I, uh, I, uh, aw come on!" I was so frustrated at this that I couldn't even speak.

"Sorry, sis," Yang added, placing her hand on my shoulder in a sisterly attempt to comfort me, "Rules are rules. We have to follow them, even if they stink."

"But, but, oh, fine!" I conceded, throwing my head down on the half finished silk cape I had been working on, giving in to my new fate. My team member then left me alone as I sulked over the half finished costume. Stupid laws! I probably wouldn't even drink if I WAS legal!

After a few moments, the little sulk was over, and I got up, taking the half-assed vampire costume off the desk that was supposed to be a homework only area. "So what am I going to do with this costume?" I thought aloud. Wait a sec. Costume? That little metaphorical light bulb blinked on over my head as a plan formed in it. Behind a mask, I could be anybody. And so, with the foreseeable future occupied by my new project, I raced off to find some materials to start my new plan to get into the party.

* * *

So the whole week I was sneaking around with armfuls of metal scraps and paint. Pretty conspicuous, yeah, but I'm pretty sure that nobody noticed. And if they caught me, I could always just claim I was messing with Crimson Rose again. I built the thing from scratch, nobody would second guess me tweaking it.

The costume took shape quickly. Nobody would ever be able to guess it was me, I made sure of that. The metal boots added a few inches to my height without being obvious. The chest plate concealed my figure, hopefully making even gender impossible to determine. The huge shoulder pads would hopefully changed my body shape even more, hopefully to unrecognizable. And of course the helmet to hide the face. That took me the longest. I had to pull an all-nighter to get the face mask to fit, conceal my face, and let me see. Those traits just didn't want to be on the same mask. Of course, the next morning, I was tired as fuck.

"You alright, there, sis?" Yang asked me tenderly at breakfast, "You seem really tired."

Thankfully, I had already come up with a response to this question, or my sleep-deprived brain would've fucked up for sure. "Uh, I was up all night working on a project for Mr. Emrys' class! And it's not even done! Ugh!" I finished with enough annoyed flair in the collapse onto the table for them to buy it. That was the one class I had without my teammates, so they wouldn't know whether there was homework or not. In fact, the only one at the table who had the class with me was…

"WAIT! We have a project due?!" Juane asked incredulously, "Did I seriously forget about ANOTHER project in that class?!"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, as if it was obvious.

"Dang it!" Jaune yelled in frustration, "I can't even remember what the project was about!"

"Hey, we've got time before first period, I'll show you what I've done and help you start," I offered a helping hand, and he took it. My little foolproof plan was coming together perfectly.

As we walked away from the table, I swear I could hear Yang giggling about something. Juane wouldn't stop thanking me for helping with the project he couldn't even remember being assigned. Once we were out of earshot of the table, I revealed the truth to him, "You know there is no project for that class, right?" giggling a little at the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Then why were you working on it all night?" he asked in confusion.

"Well I was working on a project, but not for class," I answered, amused at how mysterious that sounded aloud. We got to my team's dorm room when I asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, um, I guess?" Juane stuttered in answer as I moved toward the closet that hid my costume. The door swung wide open revealing my nearly completed set of blue armor.

"So, you've got a suit of armor in your closet," Juane asked aloud, "Why is this a secret?"

"Cause this is my ticket into the party tomorrow!" I answered honestly. "The knight-in-shining-armour is the perfect costume! No one would ever think it's me!"

"You are going to try to sneak into the party?! Isn't that illegal!?" Juane asked shocked.

"Maaayybe," I answered, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Why did you even show me this?"

"Because I neeeed you for my plan to work!"

Juane sighed, conceding defeat, "What do you need me to do."

"Just pretend like we have a huge project due soon, and we'll be working on it during the party," I explained, hoping he'd do this little thing for me, or my plan would be screwed. "I just need something to throw them off the trail. If they think I'm working, they won't think I'm trying to sneak in to the party. Plus, I kinda just needed to explain why I was up all night." A blush came over my face at that little addition, since part of this plan was from my mistake.

"I don't know…" Juane thought aloud.

"Come ON!" I begged, getting a little more hyper with impatience, "It's not like you were planning to go to the party yourself!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on going at any rate…"

"Come on, just cover for me! Please?" I added in a little bat of the ol' eyelash on the high pitched "please," hoping the little flirty bits would help convince him to help me.

"Oh fine," Juane sighed, giving in to my plan. Guess we'll be 'studying' tomorrow then.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed in delight, probably a bit too loud, hugging Juane in thanks. Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

That night was finishing touches: the little frills, paint details, and, of course, the weapon. No suit of armor would be complete without some cool weapon, especially in a school where every student is _required_ to have one. So I got this huge piece of sheet metal from the shop, stuck on a handle and shaved a blade onto an edge. Boom, instant claymore. A few little paint touches and a little slot for some dust cartridges. Maybe later I would actually make it do something—energy blades? - but for now, the decoy slot would have to do. So after the few hours spent working on that, I was finally able to get some SLEEP! The party's supposed to go on for a while, so I need to be well rested. Plus I was just freaking tired as hell!

* * *

Thursday. Halloween. PARTY TIME! But first have to get through the day without blowing my cover. I almost made it through the whole day without any incident. Everyone believed my little alibi, with Juane's help of course. It would have been perfect if I just hadn't gone back to the dorm.

I just sorta rushed in, needing a notebook for our "study session." I caught Weiss naked out of the corner of my eye as passed, looking somewhere else.

"Hey, Weiss," I flip my hand in greeting haphazardly, distracted by the search for my notebook. Now where could that little thing have—wait a sec! Naked? I turn around at almost the same instance Weiss turned around herself. My eyes locked with her deep, blue eyes. We just stood there for a moment, shocked by the awkwardness of the situation.

After a moment of the weird staring contest, Weiss finally snapped back to reality. "GET OUT!" she ordered, thrusting her arm in the direction of the door. I didn't need to be told again! I _ran _out of there, slamming the door behind me, leaning on it for support. I clutched my racing heart, closed my eyes, willing the image to go away. But the lovely image of Weiss' perfect body was ingrained on my eyelids or something. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Her smooth pale skin, her pert breasts-

NO! Don't think that way Ruby. She' your teammate. Mate… NO! Stop thinking that way! There would be no way anyone at this school would possibly accept a lesbian. I'd probably get kicked out! And of course, Weiss still probably hates my guts a little, especially after that awkward moment.

But no matter what I did to try to convince myself, the image wouldn't go away. All I could see was her perfect naked body, flanked by some white, fluffy thing. Wait, what was behind her? Stretching the mental capacity of my brain, I _think_ it was a bridal dress, _maybe?_ Maybe her costume for tonight? Wait, costume? That gives me an idea…

* * *

"You sure I can trust you to not go to the party?" Yang asked me as I sat across from Juane at a table in the library, pretending to work on our "project."

"Do you SEE all the work we have?" I said, flourishing my arm to indicate all the "work" on the table. "This is due tomorrow! We're gonna have to work late into the night for this one."

"Riiiight," Yang said with a knowing tone, "You two are just gonna be together, all night, 'working.'" putting the last word in air quotes.

I could feel the blush rushing through my face as I asked, "Yang, what are you implying?" even though I knew exactly what she was implying.

"Oh, nothing," she dodged the question, and turned to leave, "I'm going to get changed into my costume. You two have 'fun.'" Again with the air quotes. As she left, she threw a small packet over her shoulder that landed on the table. "Play safe!"

We both just stared at the packet resting between us. "Is that what I think that is?" Juane finally asked after an awkward silence.

"God, Yang!" I screamed as I swiped the condom off the table, landing in a nearby waste basket. After the awkwardness passed, the wait with Juane was nice. I waited till about an hour after the party was supposed to start before I went to get my costume from my dorm. I must have been a better craftsman—er, crafts_woman—_than I thought, cause the armor fit GREAT! I looked in the mirror, and was impressed. The blue armor looked awesome! And I would never be able to guess that it was me! In fact, if I just saw me randomly, I'd think that I was a dude. So with my new armor protecting me from prying eyes, I walked confidently down the halls to the party.

Man, the costume worked! They just let me walk in! When I looked in the party was in full swing: Deathstalker music jamming, strobe lights flashing through the dance floor, and costumed bodies dancing all over the place. I was about to jump onto the dance floor and mix it up when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled. Through the slits in my helmet, I saw Yang, in a skimpy angel costume, tugging on my arm. Oh CRAP! Did she really see through my disguise so quickly?! I'm dead!

"Hey there, stud," Yang said with a seductive wink. OMG, she thinks I'm a guy! Costume is a success! Quick! What would a guy say?

"Oh, dang gal! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I said in the best suave guy voice I could make. Daaaaaaaamn, that's cheesy! Hopefully that horrid pick-up line would get her away from me. But of course it didn't work.

"Smooth," Yang said jokingly, "Let's go grab a drink!" Then she almost literally dragged me over to the punch bowl, where it just so happened a few of our friends were hanging out. Ren was chatting with Pyrrha, and both were in some kinda ninja costume, or something like that. But the sight next to them was just priceless. Nora had a costume that was perfect for her: she actually was dressed up as Pinkie Pie! My GOD I wanted to laugh so hard! And just to make this scene even more humorous, she was jumping around a very pissed looking Blake. I just couldn't fathom what Blake was wearing. Thankfully, Yang was as surprised at her costume as I was, and just had to ask what the hell was up.

"Blake, are you seriously wearing a _Cat-woman_ costume?" Blake was seriously wearing a Cat-woman costume. Not even the real kick-ass version, it was really just a leather cat-suit. Very haut.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Blake dodged, looking away.

"She lost a bet!" Pinkie Pie, I mean Nora, chimed in from behind, "We bet that I couldn't read a book faster than she could, I won!"

WAIT?! First, Nora reading a book? Second, reading a book faster than Blake?! The world isn't making sense today.

"What book did you even read?" Yang had to ask.

"Moby Dick," Blake answered.

"Haha, you said 'dick!'" Nora giggled. I think everyone in earshot just stared at her for a moment.

"What the hell would have happened if you won?" Yang questioned again.

Nora once again piped up, "I would've had to have stopped drinking caffeine!" I can see why she took the risk! Nora, not hyper. Just imagine it.

Just then, somebody noticed that Yang had a guy they didn't recognize. A very certain someone behind me asked, "So who's the guy, Yang?" I turned to see Weiss, decked in the bridal dress I saw her changing into from before, this time with make-up added to make her some kinda zombie/corpse bride. Despite the design to look rotten, she looked even more beautiful with the flowing white dress around her.

Now to put on the oh-so-smooth charm of the average love-struck guy to both charm her and hide my identity. "Oh, fair maiden! I shall be your knight in shining armor. Let me whisk you away from this horrid dungeon to a castle more fitting your beauty!" So CHEESY! I could of come up with something better, but princess, knights, come on! It was too good to pass up! I even was bowing on my knees, kissing her hand. I was taking this part a little too seriously, I think.

And then Weiss bitched-slapped me. "Creep!" she called as she left. Dang those things HURT! Even with the helmet! At least my little act made certain that no one would ever think it was me. So I kept in character, and kept trying to chase the princess, more to keep the disguise going, but maybe just a hope that I could net her, maybe. But now I know what the guys feel like after being rejected by the hot girl. I got turned down, a lot. After a while of frustrating Weiss, Yang came in and tore her away from me, keeping me back from them by using Nora as a distraction. Clever, sis. I didn't see either of them for a while.

* * *

I danced a _lot_. Crazy dancing. One more reason to be happy for the mask.

I got into some kinda philosophy discussion with Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake somehow. No real clue what it was about, but I kept the opposite view point I'd normally take, just to keep the disguise that much more full proof. Someone handed me a cup. Didn't even think about it. Just kept talking. My mouth got a little dry, so I took a sip and...

WOAH! Dang that tasted weird! It looked like water, but it sure as hell didn't taste like it. It took me till my chest heating up to realize that somebody must've given me booze. DAMN! I actually broke a law! I real, genuine, gonna-be-thrown-in-jail offense!

But you know what, I didn't really care all that much. Probably the booze talking, but it had such a lovely voice! Yup, definitely the booze. Ah, fuck it. So I drank the rest of the liquor. Damn! But damn good.

* * *

After another glass, Weiss came back in with the veil of her costume down and grabbed me by the arm. She kinda dragged my half-drunk ass to some backroom the party had spread into. Party games scattered everywhere, and scattered with the games were couples snogging. Haha, British words! Man I'm must be drunk if I think that's funny. Haha, snogging. Weiss pulled me down into a circle of people sitting on the floor. Empty whiskey bottle in the center. Spin the bottle, yes!

Somebody in a gorilla costume, I really think it was Cardin, spun the bottle and it land on some girl in some kinda cosplay dress. So, in accordance with the rules of this particular game, the two were thrown into a closet for 5 minute to do whatever they wanted.

It's fun to eavesdrop! The whole circle had their ears pressed to the door. For a little while, all you could hear was some muffled breathing, and the "mmm" sounds indicative of kissing. Then a zip noise. And another. OMG, are they gonna… *Thump, thump, thump* Yup. Sex.

Now this was HAUT! Just listening in on the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Man is that a turn on! Although it didn't sound very good. The girl sounded bored, and after about a minute, the guy started grunting.

"Dang I came!" the male voice cried. Seriously, it was one minute in. That guy couldn't last.

"WHAT!?" The girl cried. There was a sudden thud noise and a high-pitched "OW!"

The door opened and the girl walked out, looking very pissed. The guy in the gorilla costume fell to the floor, grasping his exposed and injured junk. Ouch, that had to hurt. Now I kinda hope it was Cardin.

The game then continued without incident. More people joined the circle, more spins, more sex in the closet with plenty of listeners, occasionally opening the door in the middle of it when the time ran out, and a more horny ME. Man is this making me HORNY! When is it gonna be my turn?

Oh, now. I grabbed the bottle in my hand, and twirled the empty booze holder around on the floor. Spinning, spinning. Dizzy, dizzy. Shouldn't have followed it that closely. I was probably rotating my head with it like an idiot, too. Stupid booze! You made me dizzy!

While I was busy trying to see straight, the bottle stopped spinning, about the same time as the room. I looked to see where it point, and oh GOD. It was pointing at Weiss. It was seriously pointing at the bridal cloaked heiress. Alcohol, help me now!

Thrown in a closet, door locked from the outside, too dark to see a damn thing. Damn, this is seriously gonna happen! I pull my visor up so my mouth could actually be used as I hear the veil of the bridal costume being lifted. Tentatively, I reach out and find her face in the darkness.

Alcohol, give me the courage! I lean in, pucker my lips, and we kiss. Holy crap, I'm kissing a girl! I'm seriously snogging Weiss! Haha, snogging! Shut up alcohol! Focus on the lips! Those delicious lips! What is that taste? Lemon? Lemon flavored lipstick? Whatever it was, her lips were delicious! The kiss was a miraculous, saliva-swapping experience. Our tongues started to dance around each other's as the passion increased. After half a minute of snogging, hah-SHUT UP ALCOHOL!- she started to descend. This will be good!

Wait a sec! If she goes down on me, she'll know I'm a girl. I am 100% sure Weiss would NOT be into that. And what if that makes her look under the mask to see who tricked her!? I'm screwed! Wait, not if I screw her!

So, just before her unseen head gets to my groin, I grab her waist. She jumps a little as I pull her up, while I lean down so that my face is level with her groin rather than vice versa, holding her body up with by her sweet ass. Quick, think of something cheesy to explain!

"I wanna taste you first!" damn that was horrible! Perfect. But she got the message, and her legs parted, giving me access to her nether region. I grabbed a whole lot of the dress—Man there's a lot of fabric! - and pull it over my head to get to the good part. My arm reached up to where I guessed her crotch to be and touched bare skin. Wait she's not wearing underwear? Bit promiscuous, isn't she?

Using my own masturbation techniques, I started rub along her lower lips, a pleased moan escaping her upper lips. Knowing I'm on a time line, I quickly move on to the next step. My hand moves upward, so that my thumb is perfectly poised over her delicate love-nub. A little tweak, and oh, the perfect moan from her lips! A little rub, and more delicious noises.

I'm on the clock, now. Who knows how much time I have left. I knew one thing I had to do. Every part of me, and the alcohol, was screaming to taste her. I couldn't leave there without tasting her. So after a bit more playing with her clit, I moved my face closer to her lovely cunt. My tongue stretched till it made contact with her nether-lips and WOW she tasted amazing! I couldn't even describe it besides delicious (cause the author's a virgin and has no clue what it tastes like XD). After the initial mouth-gasm passed, my tongue went crazy trying to taste every inch of her delicious cunt.

The workings of my tongue and the thumb still on her clit were sending her into euphoria as well. Her legs jumped up around my head, holding herself up against the opposite wall. Her moaning grew louder and more glutteral. Time is pushing, so I pushed my tongue into her velvet cunt. Her walls wrapped around my tongue, clenching it like a moist vice. Her groans grew louder as she grabbed my head, pushing my face further into her pelvis.

I was about to get crazy there, when the light sudden flooded through the white fabric of the dress. CRAP! The fun's over! I pull my visor down as I retreat from the folds of the dress, somehow remember the disguise. The whole crowd was staring at us as I emerged. I turned to see Weiss recovered with the veil down, making her way out, and started think about a possible round two somewhere else. Wait, bad idea! The part of my brain that actual, you know, thinks finally decided to show up and tried desperately to scream over the alcohol. If we try anything more, she'll take the mask off for a kiss and then, I'd really be screwed. So yeah, fuck you alcohol!

I left. Probably made my dude self look like an ass, just leaving her after some good oral, but it's not like the dude would ever be seeing her again.

* * *

So I made it out of the party, got out of my costume, woke Juane up in the library and told him he could go to bed, and made it back to my dorm. I got changed into PJs and climbed in my bed, just as the door opened. In the pale light I saw angel wings coming through the door.

"Hey Yang," I said without looking up from the decoy book I just grabbed.

"Wrong, gal," Weiss' voice answered. Wait, what? I looked up from the decoy book to see Weiss in a lovely, skimpy angel costume. The same exact costume Yang was wearing earlier.

"Isn't that Yang's costume?" I had to ask.

"Yeah," she answered, "but some creepy guy kept trying to hit on me, so Yang had the awesome idea to switch costumes and trick him. She took the guy to the game room and is probably fucking him as we speak."

Wait. That means… in the closet… me and… my sister? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I think I passed out right there. Damn alcohol.

* * *

**Muwahahahahaha! Gotcha, didn't I? Didn't see that one coming, now did you? Orange-shipping FTW! Lesbian incest!**

**So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Gonna make me burn in hell? Eh, I'm already been there. Nice place this time of year.**

**I'm a little worried Ruby's a bit OOC, and maybe a bit too ADHD. But hey, she was trying to be someone else, so eh. **

**At any rate, please tell me what you thought of my little Halloween special in a review! The Dark Moon has set again on Fan-fiction! Until next time.**

**And remember, don't drink. Or you might end up bedding you sister! Muwahahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
